


弥散

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, 狼人杀au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	弥散

昨晚不是平安夜。

尸体血淋淋地躺在村口，四肢和躯干都完整，唯独脑袋被咬了个骷髅，五官全没了，脑浆子流了一地。

身份到很好确认，村里所有人都围着圆桌坐着，只有一个空位，原本属于一个单身汉。

脸色好仿佛能证明心底没鬼似的，人人脸上带着微笑道早安，毕竟死的不是自家人。

只有李泰容心事重重。

“我打赌约翰昨天晚上喝了酒，毕竟一到晚上就没人会再出门了，除了他。”黄旭熙点了根烟，起床气还没消，“酒鬼都管不好自己，我跟他说了好几次，死了也活该。”

零碎的议论响起，却没什么人出言反对，不是他们冷血，最近总有狼人出没，岌岌可危的时候能自保就不错了，没人愿意再生事端，毕竟没人打的过黄旭熙。

更何况约翰确实是个烂人，他欠了克鲁斯太太一屁股债，吃了老杰克三个月霸王餐，并且经常调戏索菲亚，村里没人看他顺眼。

哦，除了一个人，金道英，无畏的正义先锋。

“没有人的生命是活该被杀害的，能说出这种话的人的身份怕是不言而喻。”金道英坐在阴影里，说出的话也冷冰冰的。

“你什么意思！”黄旭熙拍案而起，怒眉倒竖，“你质疑我？！”

“有人开始反咬了，哦不，是狼人。”董思成坐在黄旭熙身边喝茶，随口道。

“发情期的狼果然是群居动物。”金道英眼睛也不抬。

“操你妈金道英！！”

黄旭熙单腿一跨直接上桌，向着对面的金道英扑过去就是打。场面一度混乱，看戏的，说笑的，惊恐的，担心的，事不关己的，乘机吵架打人火上浇油的，唯独没有劝架的。

或者是劝架的人声音太小，在喧闹中简直轻若蚊蝇。

“不，别打了，他们，他们都不是狼人……”

李泰容缩在座位上，紧紧抱住自己的双膝。暴乱让他极度恐惧，本就胆小懦弱的性格让他此时变得更加慌乱不安，只想找个安全的地方躲起来。

一个无用的预言家，那也是神的旨意。

“那狼人是谁？你知道？”克鲁斯太太是出名的长舌妇，她可不会错过任何一个八卦。

李泰容猛地抬起头，两滴泪顺着面颊落下，嘴唇开开合合，秘密即将脱口而出。

“哥被吓到了吧，怎么会知道狼人是谁呢，难道说哥昨晚看见了吗？可你昨晚明明一直跟我呆在一起呢。”郑在玹走近，在李泰容身边的位置坐下，手顺着他的脊背由上至下安抚着，几乎把他半搂近自己的怀里。

“天呐，可怜的小泰容，他在发抖，看样子确实被吓得不轻。”克鲁斯太太流露些许心疼，转头嘲人群中高声呼喊乔治。

乔治急匆匆走来，脸上是满满地兴奋和些许不耐烦，“怎么了？老太婆。”

“注意你的语气！我随时可以提高你的利息，如果你想的话。”克鲁斯太太刻薄道。

乔治佯装无奈，连连道歉，心里诅咒这个老太婆出门就被车撞或者做菜时房子着火把他的欠条烧了。

“好了，叫我来做什么？”乔治不耐烦地问。

“你给小泰容看看，他抖个不停！看样子怕极了。哦对，黄旭熙和金道英打完了吗，谁赢了？”八卦又开始了。

“当然是黄旭熙，”乔治装模作样随身携带的公文包里陶出个听诊器，“虽然还没结束，但黄旭熙以前是拳手，你可别忘了。”

冰冷的金属从内衣底下钻入，像一条冷血的蛇，李泰容觉得自己被缠住了脖子，无法动弹。舌头停在他的胸口，正在吐信子，舔过他的乳头，疼得他倒吸一口冷气。

“嘿，注意你的手，如果你还需要用他吃饭的话。”

郑在玹低声警告，李泰容就在他的怀里，他不可能没注意到李泰容陡然增加的恐惧。前天他用了很长时间去玩他的乳头，整整肿了两圈，现在一定还很敏感。

“抱歉，抱歉。习惯了，你知道我以前是给妓女看病的。”乔治把手从李泰容的内衣里拿出来，隔着一层布料重新开始检查，两三秒后觉得有什么不对又开口解释，“我只是实话实说，可没有说李泰容是妓女的意思。”

郑在玹冷笑，紧盯着乔治，没再说话。

“对了小泰容，你刚刚说谁是狼人？”克鲁斯太太再次发问，她要是不知道答案，可能这一晚都无法安睡。

“什么？他知道狼人是谁？”“真的假的？李泰容是预言家？”“那他怎么不早说？”

暴力的胜利者是黄旭熙，赢家搂着董思成回自己家了，输家还躺在地上喘气。看热闹的瞬间散开，又回到圆桌前，正好听见克鲁斯太太的话。

“…是…狼人是……”李泰容犹豫不决定，眼泪流个不停。

“没什么大碍，但心跳很快，处于紧张恐惧的状态。”乔治收好自己的东西，往黄旭熙家跑，希望能献点殷勤。

“你紧张什么？难道你是狼人？”群众中有人发问。

“不！”李泰容高声反驳，惊恐万分，“狼人是…狼人是……”

“无聊，他傻了，连话都不会说。”“怎么看都不是预言家，也太没用了。”

人群就这么散了。直到人都走光，李泰容还在呢喃着，却说不出那个人名。

郑在玹把他提回了自己家，直接扔到床上，压着他的背贴上去，舌尖绕着他的耳廓打转，哈出的热气让李泰容直冒冷汗。

“你查杀我我不生气，也没有惩罚你，可你居然想在那些愚民面前说出我的身份…”郑在玹冷冷道，“你知道会给我惹多大麻烦！”

“啊！”

性器被人掐在手里，李泰容疼得直抖，瞬间脸色苍白，毫无还手之力，瞬间被郑在玹脱干净了下裤。

他这才猛地跳起来遮掩什么，但为时已晚。

郑在玹按住李泰容的右腿膝盖，白嫩的大腿根上突兀地绑了一条皮带，系着一把锋利的匕首。精瘦但结实的腿肉被深黑色的皮带紧勒着，虐凌的美感瞬间激发了郑在玹的施虐欲。

两秒的沉寂后，郑在玹愉快地吹了声口哨，翻过李泰容的瞬间抽出匕首抵住李泰容的下颚。

“想杀我？”狭长的眼睛眯起来，凶狠的杀意。

李泰容支起上半身蹬着早吓软了的腿哆哆嗦嗦地后腿，一把被郑在玹握住脚腕拽了回来。

“本来还想奖励你，毕竟没有说出我的名字，现在看来，没这个必要了。”

无视面前人微弱的哭喊，郑在玹抽出自己的皮带绑在李泰容的脖子上，穿过皮带扣后反握皮带。现在他只要稍稍一用力，就可以结束李泰容的生命。

“怎么惩罚你？”

匕首落在李泰容的脑袋边上，金属碰撞声吓得他瞬间忘了呼吸，差点眼前一黑晕过去。回过神来时脖子已经被别人掌控，他脸色通红，眼泪滴滴答答满脸都是，氧气在他身体里变得稀缺，上岸的鱼一般挣扎起来，双手无力的抓住郑在玹的手，祈求他放过自己。

眼前一阵黑一阵白，迷糊间李泰容以为自己上了天堂，仿佛感觉不到血管的跳动和胀痛。片刻实现恢复，抢夺空气间眼前朦胧的是郑在玹不怀好意的脸。

他的瞳孔上涌着暗色的红，饱满的嘴唇内藏着尖利的獠牙，嗜血的寒光看得李泰容浑身发冷，转身要跑。郑在玹一把按住他的肩膀，张口就咬了下去。

温热的鲜血让郑在玹近乎疯狂，隐约有狼变的迹象。粗糙的舌苔舔过伤口，舌尖硬生生地刺进去，更多的血向外涌出。

李泰容不敢喊痛，脖子上的皮带还还被郑在玹控制住。他怀疑郑在玹快把他的肩膀咬烂了，密集而强烈的疼痛让他觉得自己仿佛置身火堆，烈火舔遍他的全身，从肩膀开始灼烧，渐渐的他浑身的血液都沸腾起来。

他的阴茎直挺挺立着，戳在郑在玹的小腹上。

郑在玹半张脸都是血，暗夜中的撒旦餍足地舔掉嘴边的殷红，居高临下地打量李泰容凄惨的模样。

花园里最漂亮的娇嫩玫瑰被摘下捏在手心里把玩，花瓣上满是斑驳的折痕，暗红的汁液不断地顺着掌纹流淌。

清冽的月光照亮一片华丽的旖旎。

郑在玹嚎叫一声划破寂静的夜空，仿佛战争开始的号角。

被进入之后李泰容完全失去了自我控制的能力。郑在玹的性器在他屁股里横冲直撞，精液体液流的到处都是，沾湿郑在玹的小腹和两人的腿根。

“我们预言家水真多。”

李泰容无言以答，郑在玹把皮带卡在了他嘴里，他现在除了流口水和呻吟再也没法做别的，郑在玹说这是惩罚之一，为了让他下次管好自己的嘴巴。

他跪伏在床上，匕首正对着他的腰腹，迫使他必须浑身紧绷承受郑在玹的操弄。今天郑在玹换了个玩具，没再拿铃铛往李泰容的乳头上夹，他爱死李泰容的腿圈了，色情而性感，恨不得把这深黑色皮革缝进李泰容的皮肉里。

他正在尝试，但不会针线活，于是打算用蜡粘住。鲜红的辣油落在被皮革挤压鼓起的腿肉上，就好像受了伤正在滴血。

李泰容凄厉地叫起来，呼吸不畅险些窒息，浑身浮着病态的红，高温，疼痛和情欲快要了他的命。

他被掐着胯骨承受屁股里的东西毫不留情地进出，他无力地随着郑在玹的节奏摇晃，腿根发软发抖，叫的一声比一声响，娇媚恼人，气得郑在玹两个巴掌甩在他的臀瓣上。

李泰容痛苦地呜咽，但他越痛苦，郑在玹就越兴奋，阴茎激动着胀大，直往小穴里撞，李泰容被他顶的浑身痉挛，惨兮兮地被操射了第二次。

他撑不住了，腰眼酸软，差点就塌下去，被郑在玹搂着翻到床的另一边仰面躺下。

“注意点，我可不想操一个挂着肠胃摇晃的人。”郑在玹舔舔嘴唇，目光闪亮，兴奋地满头大汗，对着李泰容肩膀的伤口又亲又舔，“不得不说宝贝，你实在太辣了！”

恍惚间腿被抬起来，翻折压在脑袋边上，李泰容这才隐约感觉到天黑了。

今夜是满月。

*

早间新闻是乔治死了，被咬断了双手，肉渣被吐在一旁——狼人都不愿意吃，眼珠也被抠出来踩爆在大量的血浆中。

“甚至连他心爱的听诊器都被咬烂了，我想肯定医患纠纷。”

“哦？你说哪个妓女是狼人？”

“fuck！不错的笑话詹姆斯。”

“如果是露西的话，我愿意被她咬死，前提是先打一炮。”

“穷鬼，她是最贵的，我可不知道你打算卖掉你奶奶留给你的房子。”

……

李泰容没能去参加早会，他一觉睡到了中午。

他结结实实做了一晚上的噩梦，事实上从认识郑在玹之后一直被阴霾笼罩，从来没在梦里见过光明。

他梦死去的父母拉他下地狱，梦郑在玹撕扯下他的一条腿，梦全村血流成河，只剩他一人生还，梦死亡，梦黑暗，梦无止境的恐惧。

昨晚到最后郑在玹把他咬醒，逼着他骑马似的坐身上扭，一直到郑在玹射精为止，一波又一波，又浓又多。他现在一点力气有没有，浑身的骨头发酥肌肉酸痛，肩膀根本无法动弹，就这样也没能让郑在玹满意——郑在玹打算让他怀个狼崽。

李泰容稍稍翻身，汹涌地疼痛活生生逼下来他两滴泪。他不敢再乱动，木讷的望着天花板。

自从验明郑在玹的身份之后他每天都难免头疼，他应该告诉大家，不能再让更多的人死亡。

可他不敢。

郑在玹是狼人，瞬间就能把他撕碎，他根本没有反抗的余地。他好不容易鼓起勇气打算向村民们揭露郑在玹，就被用鲜血和精液狠狠“教育”了一晚上。

李泰容从来就是懦弱又胆小的，这次之后更是完全杀死了他的勇气，他已经再也不敢又任何念头。

最初的他还会委屈，会哭，会尝试反抗，但他现在看透了，郑在玹是铺天盖地网，他怎么也逃不掉。

于是当金道英找到他的时候，他几乎是想都没想就矢口否认。

“不可能，你验过郑在玹的身份。”金道英怀疑他，不，说是完全不信任他更合适。

“他不是狼人，我也不是预言家，我之前被吓到了，是瞎说的。”李泰容撒谎，在桌子底下狠掐自己的大腿逼自己冷静。

“你不觉得村里的人很奇怪吗？”金道英见李泰容不配合，只好另起话头。

李泰容表示不解，实际上他没什么心思听金道英讲话，他两条腿直打颤，腰也快断了，包扎过的肩膀几天了却还隐隐作痛。

他太累了，只想休息一会。

“嘿！”金道英对李泰容的走神感到不满，见李泰容回应后才蹙眉继续道，“村里的人仿佛都不怕死。”

这确实是个十分诡异的现象。

村子里断断续续地不停有人遇害，村民们虽然害怕，可那远远不够。那更像是遇事后无法解决的烦躁，失去亲友的痛苦郁闷，却没有对死亡的畏惧，或即将遇难的心慌，不安。

“那是因为女巫重新调制了自己的毒药，然后平分给了村里的每一个人，迷惑他们的心智。”

“董思成是女巫，黄旭熙是狼。女巫和狼联合在一起，人类还能生存下去吗？”

“李泰容，我希望你能帮我，站在我这边，站在人类身边。”

“你知道狼人对人类的伤害有多大吗？平均每天都会有一个人死亡！很快，整个村庄都会灭亡的，到时候就是狼人的天下了。”

“他们本性都是狼，是食肉的畜牲！他们残暴，血腥，野蛮粗鲁！”

李泰容盯着金道英，异常的平静，仿佛金道英所说的一切都与他无关。

猛地，他浑身发汗，瞳孔微缩，嘴唇苍白，抖着声道：“不，郑在玹不是狼人。我…我承认我是预言家，我验过他…他…他不是狼人。”

金道英失望地离开了，留下一小瓶毒药。

“李泰容，我还是相信你。”这是金道英留下的最后一句话。

李泰容对着透明瓶子里的深色液体看了很久，最后伸手藏进了衣服里。

郑在玹从帘子后面跳出来，亲昵的摸了摸李泰容的脸蛋，“不错哦，哥反应很快呢。”

李泰容扯出一个牵强的笑容，“我，我有点累了，先去休息了。”

“一看到我就走啊，几天没见了不想我吗？”郑在玹走近，把李泰容按在凳子上。

“别抖啊，哥在怕什呢，不是已经拒绝了金道英了吗？”

他把李泰容抱起来，让对方面对面坐在自己腿上。手自然地钻进李泰容的衣服里，抚摸他光滑的背脊。

“哥不想知道我只几天去干嘛了吗？”郑在玹佯装不悦，轻轻掐了把李泰容的腰，见李泰容敏感的反应才好心情地继续往下说：“月圆那天金道英躲在草丛里朝我开了一枪。”

郑在玹抓起李泰容的手腕让他摸自己胸口的伤，李泰容本能地缩手，但抵不过郑在玹的力道，含了半天的泪也滴在郑在玹的衣服上。

“所以我去找董思成要解药了。”他半眯着眼，让人摸不清情绪。

“我差点要死了哦哥，差点再也见不到你了。”

郑在玹淡淡道，突然站起身扯开李泰容的衣服，把那小瓶东西直接扔碎在地上，刺鼻的药水味瞬间充满整个房间。

“可连你也想杀我。”

李泰容倒在地上，面如死灰，嘴唇颤抖：“不，不是。”

“你想离开我？”郑在玹看上去十分痛苦，面容狰狞，语音变调。他从后面抓着李泰容的头发迫使他抬起头看自己，“你跟金道英是什么关系！说！！”

郑在玹在咆哮，李泰容却什么都听不进去，他眼前一片灰暗。地面深棕色的毒药倒影着他此时惨淡的面庞。

一张活够了的死人脸。

他疯了一般低下头，郑在玹猝不及防松了手，李泰容像狗一样疯狂地舔食那摊液体，仿佛即将喝死的沙漠旅人，遇见了最甘甜的最后一滴水。

“李泰容！！！”

他最后听见郑在玹的声音。

*  
一夜之间死了三个人简直是爆炸性新闻，村民们整整议论了三天。

金道英死的最惨，浑身没有一块好肉。李泰容和郑在玹死了还抱在一块，于是也被葬在了一起。

董思成很早就起床了，边喝咖啡边读报纸。

黄旭熙刚洗完澡出来看见董思成穿着他的衣服难免有些激动，蹭上去就要亲，被董思成一把推开。

“郑在玹自杀了。”董思成淡淡道，隐约能听出几分惋惜，“啊傻逼吗，明明可以来问我要解药。女巫的解药毒药都只有一瓶究竟是谁传播的谣言。”

END


End file.
